


Clenched Fists

by alecmagnuslwb



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon Divergent, Sort Of, kind of a hurt comfort but no one's physically hurt, lorenzo is the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: When Lorenzo takes it a step too far at a council meeting, Izzy is the only one that can keep Maia from finishing him off then and there.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, Meliorn/Raphael Santiago (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Clenched Fists

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober prompt day 12: Clenched Fists

Maia isn’t anywhere close to turning, but she is so angry right now the chances of her crawling across this table and clawing into Lorenzo’s neck are increasing by the second.

He’s not quite the pompous ass he was when he first took the position of High Warlock of Brooklyn, but he’s not exactly a peach to spend time with now either. Since Alec and Magnus left for Alicante it’s almost like he’s regressed like the thing that kept him from being such a dick was the vague threats from the Lightwood-Bane’s that had poured out during their many clashes and now that they’re on the other side of the world he can do as he pleases again without any repercussions.

Maia is about to make him receive a whole lot of repercussions.

She’s not even sure how it started now, the meeting had been nice at first, Isabelle leading a peaceful and successful conversation with a healthy dialogue between Raphael and Maia, Meliorn quietly nodding along. Then Lorenzo had jumped in and thought that he had all the ideas, that he spoke for the whole of the New York Downworld and sentence by sentence Maia’s patience grew thin.

When she finally stepped in and shut him up for a moment agreeing with something Isabelle had said, Lorenzo had said some snide comment about her siding with the Shadowhunter and it’s only been more snide comments since.

She’s especially about to snap considering the nerve of him to say something about her relationship with Isabelle when he himself is dating the head of security at the very institute they’re currently in. The contradictory little bastard and his arrogant hypocrisy getting on every nerve she has. They all have biases and bonds within different groups that’s why they have these meetings, to here different perspectives to see things from every way possible.

“Maybe it’s due time we make a few changes at this table,” Lorenzo says eyes directly boring into Maia’s and that’s when she’s had it. God, why hasn’t someone swooped in and snatched away the High Warlock position in the most underhanded way possibly from him the way he did to Magnus yet.

Maia stands the force of it shoving her chair back the legs screeching across the floor and the sound echoing across the large empty hall. Her nails dig into the table harder, from the corner of her eye she sees Meliorn and Raphael share a look both standing from their own chairs ready to intervene, but only to stop her from doing something that’ll bring her more trouble than anything. They hate Lorenzo too, it’s a constant topic on their double date nights with her and Isabelle.

Isabelle is the next to stand coming over to the other side of the table and laying a hand on Maia’s just as she’s seconds away from leaping over the table at Lorenzo.

“We’re done for today,” she says sternly and in any other moment the commanding tone of her voice would be a real excitement for Maia, but in this moment she’s too focused on her own breathing to appreciate it. Raphael and Meliorn stare down Lorenzo until he gets up fixing his jacket and flipping his dumb little ponytail.

He starts to walk away when Isabelle speaks to him again.

“And Mr. Rey, if you think this table needs any changes maybe you should remove yourself from it,” she says with a raise of her eyebrows her hand never leaving Maia’s. The touch grounds her and stabilizes her rage. “I know a fair share of respectable and brilliant warlocks in this city who would be happy to help us continue to works towards a brighter and more understanding future if that’s not something you think you’re capable of any longer.”

Lorenzo looks pensive for a moment like he wants to say something uncouth, but even he knows how to recognize a moment where he’ll lose the battle no matter what. Even he knows on a rare occasion when to shut up and leave. So he does giving them all one last angry look before gliding out of the room.

Raphael and Meliorn leave next after stepping close and laying hesitant comforting hands on Maia’s shoulders. It isn’t until they’re gone that Isabelle finally moves her hand turning Maia towards her and resting their foreheads together.

“Breathe, in and out, beautiful, in and out,” she says and because she says so Maia does. Her hands no longer grip the table but are clenched together in tight fists. Isabelle reaches out her delicate fingers running across her knuckles slowly. A few minutes, hours, Maia’s not sure pass and eventually Izzy’s hands move to slowly uncurling Maia’s fingers from where they’re digging into her palm.

It takes a few more breaths but eventually her fingers loosen and entangle with Izzy’s own.

“Better?” she asks whispering into the small space between them. Maia nods and pulls back a little just enough to lean in and kiss Isabelle lightly on the lips.

“Thanks to you,” she says running her hands up and down and Isabelle’s arms. Isabelle leans in pulling Maia into a tight hug. Isabelle grounds her in a way that no one else ever has, a simple touch from Isabelle more important and stabilizing than anything else in the world.

“Lorenzo’s a prick and a hypocrite and I have it on good authority that he’s not far off from losing his position and if all goes well we won’t be dealing with him by the time the years up,” Isabelle says pressing a light kiss to Maia’s shoulder.

It’s only February so that timeline feels too long for Maia, but she’ll take it if it means getting rid of him.

“If nothing else, the High Warlock of Manhattan is a quiet sort who was always happy to let Magnus deal with the drama, that’s changed since Lorenzo took position. They’ve reached out about joining the council and with a good group vote I don’t think Lorenzo can fight it if we rescind his standing invitation and give it to them instead,” Isabelle says assuring her there’s freedom from him one way or the other. She lifts herself up onto the circular table and Maia settles between her legs.

“That’s promising,” she says kissing Isabelle once on the lips quickly a silent thank you for keeping her form turning or killing Lorenzo. “I don’t know how Alec and Magnus put up with him and never snapped.”

Isabelle shrugs and wraps her hands around Maia’s waist. “Technically they both did, Lorenzo was just too scared to do anything about it, which frankly he’s scared of us too, he’s just a little better at hiding it.”

Maia nods. It’s true, she’s seen the way he flinches imperceptibly when Maia’s eyes glow green in anger across the table or the way he watches his words oh so carefully around Isabelle.

“Scared of us or not I’ll be happy to see him go,” Maia says draping her arms across Isabelle’s shoulder with a smile, feeling the calmest she’s felt since she sat down at this table nearly three hours ago.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
